TARDIS Town
by the touched
Summary: An accident on the T.A.R.D.I.S leaves the Doctor stranded in extra-dimensional space, where he meets a very enigmatic skeleton and his friendly pet ghost dog. Updates sporadically. Sorry.


Jack Skellington was going on one of his early morning walks with his Dog Zero. As he began to think about his plans for the future, Zero suddenly darted off.

"Zero, come back here, boy!" Jack yelled as he began to chase after him.

They ran through the streets all the way to the outskirts of town. Zero then paused, and his red nose shone brightly. Staring intently at Jack, Zero barked and then once more darted off.

Jack continued his chase and Zero ran into the woods on the outskirts of Halloween Town. They ran past many of the tree, the four-leafed clover, the egg, a heart, and even the familiar Christmas tree leading to Christmas Town. Finally Zero stopped before a seemingly normal tree and began to bark at it.

"Zero, what has gotten into you" Jack asked annoyed, but Zero merely ignored him and continued barking at the tree.

Jack moved closer to inspect the tree, and suddenly heard a loud whirring noise.

A blue police box appeared on the tree, and Jack Skellington took a step back in surprise.

"Was this what you were trying to warn me about boy?" Jack asked Zero.

The whirring sound intensified and the light on top of the police box began flashing faster and faster.

Suddenly the light flashed brightly and stopped flashing, the whirring sound ended and everything was still for a moment.

Jack cautiously approached the tree and rapped on the policebox. The sound echoed around the silent woods. Judging that it was safe, Jack opened the door on the tree.

Immediately he was sucked into a vortex made of purple and blue fog and spun around violently.

Lightning bolts jumped out at random. Jack closed his eyes, and soon the ride was over.

In front of him was a vast array of whirring gadgets, buttons and various devices. However, a gigantic central gold tube ran from the floor to the ceiling. Several staircases were in the area around him, and down it walked a Scottish man wearing a dark brown blue pinstriped four-buttoned suit, a white dress shirt and blue tie, a light brown faux-suede overcoat and blue slacks, along with a pair of converse. Zero ran up to the man, and began barking at him. The man bent down and began petting Zero. Noticing Jack, the man and Jack stared at each other for several moments, and then Jack deciding to break the tension spoke.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Why, I'm the Doctor", the Doctor said smiling.

"Doctor Who?" questioned Jack.

The Doctor chuckled and then smiled mischievously, "Now, that would be telling..."

"What is this place?" Jack once again questioned.

"This is the T.A.R.D.I.S, it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." the doctor replied.

"Since you've asked so many questions, mind if I ask some of my own? Who are you, and how did you end up in here?" the Doctor asked.

"I am Jack Skellington, otherwise known as the Pumpkin King, and one of the rulers of Halloween Town. I just found a door shaped like a police box and walked through it. I fell through a purple vortex and ended up here." Jack Skellington replied.

"Wow! You fell through the Time Vortex and survived! Halloween Town? Doors shaped like the T.A.R.D.I.S? The plot thickens..." the Doctor mused to himself.

"Halloween Town is the town where we plan for and create the festivities year round for the annual Halloween on Earth" Jack said deciding to clarify things for the Doctor.

"Wow! Even at my age, it seems like it still is possible to discover new places and meet new people..." the Doctor exclaimed.

"How did you get here? What kind of Holiday do you prepare for?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well my Phlogiston Generator exploded while I was traveling through the Time Vortex, shunting me out into extra-dimensional space" the Doctor answered, then briefly paused as if in deep thought. "Holiday?" he questioned, "the T.A.R.D.I.S doesn't really represent any sort of holiday...". Once more pausing the Doctor thought for some more time and then asked, "Where exactly have I ended up?"

Jack did not even understand what the Doctor had been talking about, Phlogiston generator?, however he assumed the Time Vortex was merely what he had fallen through to arrive in the T.A.R.D.I.S. How could it be possible that the Doctor fellow and the T.A.R.D.I.S did not represent some sort of Holiday? How else had they appeared in the Holiday wood then? Jack voiced aloud his concerns to the Doctor while explaining to him what the Holiday wood was.

"It's a forest filled with tall seemingly normal oak trees that have carved into them a symbol representing a holiday. There are many many symbols in the woods, I think every single holiday on Earth has a tree to represent it in there. There are also some very strange symbols..." Jack trailed off, pausing as thought about what he had just said. Strange symbols, there had to be some connection there.

The Doctor seemed to think over Jack's words, and then a shocked expression appeared on his face, as if he had just put together the pieces of a complicated puzzle.

"Wait a minute... I think I know what those strange symbols might be..." the Doctor replied, "I just need to test something to see if my hypothesis is correct."

The Doctor pulled out a long metallic contraption, around the size of a finger, with a glowing green light on the end of it. The Doctor waved it around, and it made a high pitched whine, which caused Zero to bark again. The Doctor shut it off and then began to speak.

"It's as I suspected. It appears that the Holiday Wood, being in extradimensional space, has an acausal connection to Earth, meaning that all Holidays past and future are represented here. Sometime in the future, it appears that the T.A.R.D.I.S and I form the basis for some holiday..."


End file.
